fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Wish Pretty Cure
Miracle Wish Pretty Cure 'is a Pretty Cure season created by Yozora Nozomi. The series' motif is miracles and it follows four girls a they become the guardians of a different world. Story ''List of Miracle Wish Pretty Cure Episodes The '''Miracle Kingdom is a world filled with mystery and wonder. With the Miracle Crystal as the source of the kingdom's power along with it the power to alter reality. However, only a member with the blood of the Royal Family could wield the crystal's enormous power. Passing down the Royal Family for generations it soon came into the hand of Crown Princess Diantha as a child to eventually wield it's power as the next queen. Shortly after this the princess disappeared and the Miracle Crystal with her. Her mother, Queen Althea in grief looked for everywhere but Diantha had simply vanished. Years later on the anniversary of the princess's disappearance the mysterious Catastrophe Empire ruled by their leader''' Hades invades the kingdom. In order to protect the kingdom Althea sent four fairies in order to find the Guardians of Miracles, the legendary Pretty Cure. Characters Cures * [[Hanazawa Satsuki|'''Hanazawa Satsuki]]' '(花沢サツキ Hanazawa Satsuki) / Cure Azalea '(キュアアザレア ''Kyua Azarea) A quiet, pessimistic girl Satsuki is the new student at school. Her cold stare freezes everyone in her way. However underneath her icy exterior is a kind girl who spent her childhood alone without a single friend. After finding her teammates Satsuki becomes more friendly and inviting. Her alter ego is '''Cure Azalea, the Guardian of Hope and the blossoming flowers. * [[Shimizu Michiru|'Shimizu Michiru']]' '(清水みちる Shimizu Michiru) / Cure Cascade (キュアカスケード Kyua Kasukēdo) The heiress to enormous fortune Michiru is anything but a proper lady. She has an hyper, childish girl who wants to separate herself from the image of being a high class lady. She often rebels with pranks and is known to have giant fits. She adores her teammates because they see her as "Michiru" and not as the "Shimizu Heiress". Her alter ego is Cure Cascade, the Guardian of Joy and the crystal clear waters. * [[Ozora Kaori|'Ozora Kaori']]' '(大空かおり Ōzora Kaori ) / Cure Zephyr (キュアゼファー Kyua Zefā) A shy, nervous girl Kaori prefers to hide in the shadows. Kaori can barely talk to people with stuttering messing up her words. However Kaori possess a heart of courage that awakens when Kaori transforms. Through out the series Kaori gains the courage to stand up for herself. Her alter ego is Cure Zephyr, the Guardian of Courage and the raging winds * [[Tsukino Kazumi|'Tsukino Kazumi']]' '(月野かずみ Shizuki Kazumi) / Cure Lunar ( キュア ルナー Kyua Runā) A former member of the Catastrophe Empire Kazumi was once Eris, daughter of Hades and Harbinger of Chaos. Kazumi is a wise peaceful girl. She regrets listening to her father and attacking the Miracle Kingdom. Kazumi is known for her elegant nature and strong kindness. She is quite fond of her teammates seeing them as family. Her alter ego is Cure Lunar, the Guardian of Harmony and the shining moon. Allies * [[Bud|'Bud']]' '(バッド Baddo) - Bud is a bunny like creature and the Fairy of Hope. The partner to Satsuki she is the youngest of the fairies only being the Fairy of Hope for a short time before Hades attacked. Due to this Bud is cheerful and childish. She ends her sentences with ~do. * Misty '(ミスティ ''Misuti) - ''Misty is a cat like fairy and the Fairy of Joy. The partner to Michiru she is very patient and often tries to give Michiru advise on how to deal with her problems. She ends her sentences with ''~misu. * [[Cyclone|'''Cyclone]]' '(サイクロン Saikuron) - ''Cyclone is a bird like fairy and the Fairy of Courage. The partner to Kaori he is the eldest of the fairies. Cyclone is wise often giving the Cures advise and support. He especially gives advise to Kaori. He ens his sentences with ''~saiku. * [[Lune|'Lune']]' '(ルネ Rune) - Lune is a wolf like fairy and the Fairy of Harmony. The partner to Kazumi she was getting desperate that she would never find her partner. Lune is shown to be a caring person as she often helps Kazumi over come her past as Eris. She ends her sentences with ~ne. * [[Queen Althea|'Queen Althea']]' ' (クイーンアルテア Kuīn Arutea) - ''The ruler of the Miracle Kingdom and Princess Diantha's mother. * '''Princess Diantha' (プリンセスディア ンター Purinsesu Diantā) - The Princess of the Miracle Kingdom. Diantha disappeared years ago. Antagonists * [[Hades|'Hades']] (ハデス Hadesu) - The ruler of the Catastrophe Empire and father of Eris. He and his minions invaded the Miracle Kingdom for reasons unknown. A cruel ruthless man with no love for anyone not even his daughter who he sees as a expendable. It is eventually revealed he is Queen Althea's brother and even had a hand in Princess Diantha's disappearance. * [[Shizuki Kazumi|'Eris']]' '(エリス Erisu) - The Princess of the Catastrophe Empire. Eris is the harbinger of Chaos. At first, Eris is cold and cruel to everyone. However, as the Cures continue to defeat her mind slowly starts to break until there was nothing left. The Cures eventually purify Eris giving back her sanity and joins the team as Cure Lunar while taking on the human name Tsukino Kazumi. * [[Dispera|'Dispera']]' '(ディスペラ Disupera) - The first general of the empire. Dispera is the Harbinger of Despair. Dispera is a quiet person barely reaching above a whisper. However, her voice can take an ear piercing pitch if she so desired. * [[Odio|'Odio']]' '(オディオ Odio) - The second general of the empire. Odio is the Harbinger of Hatred. He prefers make plan instead off charging right into a battle. * [[Furia|'Furia']]' '(フリア Furia) - The third general of the empire. Furia is the Harbinger of Rage''. Furia is constantly angry. Anything can set her off and has been known to go into an uncontrollable rage. She has great strength that grows stronger the angrier she becomes. * 'Jubaku (ジュバク Jubaku) - The monsters of the series. Its name comes from the Japanese word, "Jubaku", which means 'curse'. Supporting Characters * [[Kinomoto Natsuko|'''Kinomoto Natsuko]]' '(木之本夏子 Kinomoto Natsuko) - A 10 year old girl that lives with Satsuki at the orphanage even sharing the same room. She eventually sees the Cures transform. * [[Suzuran Koharu|'Suzuran Koharu']] (鈴蘭小春 Suzuran Koharu) - The elderly matron of the orphanage Satsuki lives in. * [[Shimizu Kaito|'Shimizu Kaito']]' '(清水海斗 Shimizu Kaito) - Michiru's father. The head of the Shimizu Corporation. * Shimizu Shizuku (清水しずく Shimizu Shizuku) - ''Michiru's deceased mother. * [[Ozora Azuma|'Ozora Azuma']]' (大空あずま Ōzora Azuma) - Kaori's father * [[Ozora Mika|'''Ozora Mika]]' '(大空 美香 Ōzora Mika) - ''Kaori's mother * [[Ozora Hayate|'Ozora Hayate']]' (大空はやて Ōzora Hayate) - Kaori's older brother * [[Nakahara Sumiko|'''Nakahara Sumiko]] (中原澄子 Nakahara Sumiko) - Michiru's classmate from school. She claims Michiru is her eternal rival as the Shimizu and Nakahara families are always competing against each other. Items * [[Miracle CurePhone|'Miracle CurePhone']]' '(ミラクルキュアフォン Mirakuru KyuaFon '') - The transformation item for this season. There based on what appears to be iPhone. To transform they need to say [[Pretty Cure! Miracle Revolution!|"Pretty Cure! Miracle Revolution!"]] * [[Dreaming Symphony Set|'Dreaming Symphony Set']]' (ドリーミングシンフォニーセット Dorīmingu Shinfonī Setto) - The mid-season upgrade the Cures get. It consists of the '''Primrose Violin for Cure Azalea, the Ocean Tambourine for Cure Cascade, the Tornado Flute for Cure Zephyr, an the Crescent Harp for Cure Lunar. It allows them to preform the group attack Grande Miracle Orchestra. * [[Miracle Crystal|'Miracle Crystal']]' '(ミラクルクリスタル Mirakuru Kurisutaru) - The crown jewel of the Royal Family. It has been passed down for generations. The source of the Miracle Kingdom. It grant the user the ability to bend reality to their will. Only a person with the blood of the Royal Family can wield it. It vanished years ago along with Princess Diantha. Locations * [[Terumiya|'Terumiya']]' '(輝宮 Terumiya) - The main location that the series takes place in. * Terumiya Middle School -(輝宮 中学校 Terumiya Chūgakkō) - The school that Satsuki, Kaori and eventually Kazumi attend. * Mizuo Private Academy ' (水王私立学園 ''Mizu-ō Shiritsu Gakuen) - The school that Michiru attends. It's is known for being a school for those with extreme wealthy. * [[Holy Lily Orphanage|'''Holy Lily Orphanage]]' '(ホーリーリリー孤児院 Hōrī Rirī Minashigo-in) - The orphanage Satsuki lives in and currently holds several young children. Suzuran Koharu currently runs the orphanage as the matron. * Miracle Kingdom (ミラクル王国 Mirakuru Ōkoku) - The home of Bud, Misty, Cyclone and Lune. The kingdom is on the verge of collapse as the source of its power disappeared years ago along with the princess. * Catastrophe Empire (カタストロフ帝国 Katasutorofu Teikoku) - The home of the main villians. Movie * Miracle Wish Pretty Cure: Garden of the Sacred Rose! (ミラクルウィッシュプリキュア神聖バラの庭園 Mirakuru U~isshu Purikyua: Shinsei Bara no Teien) - The Miracle Wish Cures' first movie debut, As they travel to the mythical ''Rose Palace ''and a new power up as well Trivia Gallery Category:Miracle Wish Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Yozora Nozomi Category:NightSky Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series Category:More Fan Series